1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector mounted on a Printed Circuit Board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of the electronic technology, electrical connectors are widely used in electronic products for exchanging information or data etc. with peripheral devices. An electrical connector usually comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts accommodated in the insulative housing, and a plurality of fastening elements for fixing the contacts to the insulative housing. Solder legs of the contacts protrude beyond the insulative hosing for being soldered to a Printed Circuit Board (PCB).
To satisfy the requirements of stable signal transmission and high transmission efficiency for the electric products, it is required to assure the stability of the electrical connectors. When assembling such a conventional electrical connector, usually the contacts are firstly assembled to the insulative housing, then the fastening elements fixing the contacts and the insulative housing. However, for preventing the fastening elements from escaping from the insulative housing, glue is usually applied to where the fastening elements assembled to, for achieving stable connection between the fastening elements and the insulative housing. But after the glue is dried, the fastening elements are still prone to escaping from the insulative housing, and the stability cannot be assured.
Hence, it is necessary to improve the conventional electrical connector to address problems mentioned above.